


The New Chimers

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, chimera, request, weredragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Request: Can u do one were I comeback to life as a chimera half werewolf/dragon and Malia confesses her feelings for me and kisses me





	The New Chimers

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for oneshots. Feel free to comment or send them to my Tumblr or Wattpad. (stilinski-edits24 & punkofpop).

The last thing you remember clearly is you being ripped away from Malia. The two of you were hunting down Theo in attempt to figure out just how much he knows about the Dread Doctors. That’s when it happened. They had the two of you cornered, too many of them for even Malia to handle. You were just human, the most you could do was throw punches but they were completely useless so they snatched you, kicking and screaming.

The Dread Doctors brought you back to their laboratory that’s more like a creepy basement from an old school asylum. Fear ran through your veins as they tied you to a chair, like the ones you’d see in a dentist office but much grimier. You struggled against the restraints but nothing worked but you weren’t one to go down without a fight.

You tried yanking your restrained arm away from them as they started injecting you with a slime green serum that burned as it flowed through your bloodstream. You screamed in agony until it eventually knocked you unconscious.

“Y/n?” The voice is soft and echoed as if to be coming from a basement. “Y/n, wake up!” Louder. “You have to wake up!” It’s Malia. You fight overwhelming tiredness and finally, your eyes shoot open as you’re able to take a deep breath. You gasp for air, as if to have been completely lifeless just minutes prior. “Y/n.” Malia’s eyes widen as a relieved smile just graces her face. “You’re alive.”

You look around to find yourself perched against a large tree stump in the middle of the woods. “What happened?” You say, your breathing becoming erratic and out of control. Everything was black, not a dream, no white light, nothing. Surely, you were dead but now you’re breathing and feel almost powerful. It’s as if there’s energy coursing through your veins, aching for you to cave in.

“Dread Doctors took you. Do you remember what they did to you?” She stares at you with curious eyes.

“Uh,” You look for words as they start to form slowly. “They, uh, injected me?” You say as a question, still processing what happened. Your skin starts to itch as panic sets in. What did they inject you with? What did they do to you?

“You have to calm down.” Malia coos as best as the werecoyote can manage.

“Why? What’s going on?” You veins ache with fear as your fingers ache and skin crawls.

“You’re shifting.” Malia says with a hand on your shoulder.

“Shifting?” Your eyes nearly bulge from your head with the word. Shifting? To a werewolf? Coyote? What? Why are you shifting? Thoughts of what could be happening force you to start further shifting. Your surroundings start to pulsate and go blurry, seeing in infrared.

“Y/n, calm down.” Malia rushes her words as she rests her other hand on your other shoulder.

“What’s happening?” You cry out as the ground starts to become warm where you have your hands placed.

“Focus!” Malia yells as she grabs your wrists, flipping your palms over to reveal smoke and tiny red flames.

“On what?” Your hands shake as the flames ignite and claws grow from the tips of your fingers.

“Me. Focus on me.” Malia says with the quick shake of her head.

You close your eyes but your heart continues to beat with the growing flames and increasing urge to start sprinting as fast as you. “I can’t.” Your back aches with a sharp pain within your jaw.

“You need to focus. Control.” Her eyes turn the prettiest shade of blue you’ve ever seen but your body doesn’t seem to care. It’s begging you to just fully shift. “Uhhh, okay.” Malia looks you over, realizing you’re not going to be able to keep yourself grounded.

Malia grabs your cheeks for more aggressively than you’d ever imagined and places her lips to yours. Your eyes widen with the sudden action but you fall into it. Your jaw loosens as your hands cool down. The itching and aching slowly comes to a halt as your eyes close and your heart starts to beat normally for the first time since waking up.

“What, what was that?” You ask as she slowly pulls away.

“I didn’t know what else to do.” She says casually. “Stiles said Lydia kissed him to stop a panic attack once. Figured it couldn’t make this worse.”

“That the only reason?” You ask hesitantly as you know the only reason that kiss with Lydia and is Stiles is because of their fondness for each other.

“Well, no.” A soft smile splits her face. “I like you and I’ve always liked you.”

“Really?” Your jaw falls open with Malia telling you her feelings, bluntly as if you should have just known.

“Yeah, I thought I was making that obvious.” She lets out a soft laugh that only makes your heart flutter.

You always thought her being protective of you and wanting to lay around and hang out was her being nice and just a friend. To actually hear that your feelings are being reciprocated, leaves you completely breathless and speechless. You always thought Malia was out of your league. She’s beautiful, headstrong, incredibly smart even if math isn’t her thing.

“Oh wait, you don’t like me, do you?” Her eyes widen with a switch in her emotions.

“No! I do!” You say so quickly you scare yourself. “I just, I never thought you did.”

“Of course I do.” She shrugs a little as the light catches her eyes, causing them to sparkle just right. Butterflies form in the pit of your stomach with the sight. It’s something that only happens with Malia. “I really like you, y/n.”

Your cheeks start to ache and it’s only then that you realize just how much you’re smiling. You haven’t smiled this much in your entire life. In fact, hearing Malia’s feelings, made you forget the Dread Doctors for a few minutes. For those few minutes, it was just you and Malia.

“I really like you, too.” You form the words and she kisses you once more, allowing you to melt into the moment.

“We better get to Scott.” Malia pulls away with a cornered smirk. “You had wings growing out of your back on top of the fire coming from your hands.”

“Wings?” Your eyebrows knit together as the beautiful moment is cut with the reminder of your shifting.

“Yeah, wings.” She nods and grabs your hands to help you stand.

“Like, bird wings or?”

“Like I was expecting you to start spitting fire.”

“Dragon wings?”

“And werewolf claws.” Malia nods, her voice almost nonchalant.

“So, whatever they injected me with, made me a Chimera? Dragon and werewolf?”

“Seems that way. I think it killed you, too.”

A chuckle comes from your mouth as the both of you trudge through the woods. “You say that like it’s no big deal!”

“Well, you’re alive now and ya know, dragons. They’re cool. Right? Giant fire-breathing reptiles.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that.” You continue to laugh as Malia seems to find the only bright side of being taken by the Dread Doctors. “You know though, that probably means I’ll have to deal with Theo trying to recruit me for his hybrid pack?” You roll eyes with the thought of the arrogant boy.

“He’ll have to go through me first.” Malia grabs your hand and intertwines her fingers with yours, full of reassurance.


End file.
